noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 295
|image = Ch295.png |Release Date = 9 September 2013 |Chapter = 295 |Volume = 06 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 294 |Next Chapter = Chapter 296}}Frankenstein felt himself gliding on a vast, dark sea of emptiness. He heard someone calling out his name and the word Awaken. With a flash, his eyes were wide open and he was awake. He had been lying in a room with Ragar and Gejutel standing by his bedside. His inquisitive approach was answered as they explained that Raizel-nim had brought him back from the berserk state and he delivered only a few scratches to Raizel in terms of offense. As Frankenstein let out a sigh of relief that he caused nothing serious, he noticed the sad, silent looks on their faces and wondered if something went wrong. Frankenstein joined Raizel in his room where the latter had been habitually standing in front of the open window. Frankenstein apologized for causing him concern and thanked for recalling him when he had been consumed by the Dark Spear. Raizel asked him if he was unable to control his power. Frankenstein admitted so. Then Rai slipped into his chair and asked for some tea. Taken aback by the suddenness, Frankenstein hurriedly prepared tea for Raizel and laid it out. Rai reached out for the cup but it fell on the floor and shattered to pieces. Quite shocked, Frankenstein noticed Raizel's trembling hand and asked if he was alright. But he stopped with further shock when his eyes fell upon Raizel's face: a trickle of blood dripped from the corner of Raizel's mouth! Frankenstein was blaming himself but Raizel assured him that it was not his fault. He wished to be alone and Frankenstein obliged. The sudden event drove Frankenstein quite worried. He knew something was wrong with Raizel's health although he was told it wasn't his fault. Ragar and Gejutel's demeanor from the time he woke up also seemed odd to him. He hurried to the castle of nobles. Inside the throne room, the Lord had summoned the concerned clan leaders. He addressed Urokai, who donned an eye-patch over his injured eye. He had heard that Urokai refused treatment of his injury and asked him if he wanted it to serve as a reminder. Urokai answered that it would remind him of his arrogance and that he should not underestimate human beings. He then wished to withdraw to his clan where he could reflect upon his wrongdoings. With the Lord's permission, he left the throne room. Once outside the room, Urokai glared with anger and vowed for revenge on Frankenstein as he was walking away. Just then, he came face to face with Frankenstein himself. Addressing Urokai, Frankenstein inquired why he had not treated his eye as it was not a fatal wound to a noble. Urokai replied he kept it thus to remind himself not to make the mistake of underestimating him again. Frankenstein then asked him where he got the necklace from. Urokai revealed it was given by the humans who wanted Frankenstein dead. As for the timing, he just didn't want the battle to end after his injury and so used it to lure him into battling. Frankenstein quit the conversation and walked towards the throne room, leaving a further agitated Urokai behind. Frankenstein walked right in the throne room to everyone's surprise. The Lord greeted him cordially, congratulating on his recovery and expressed his surprise at the sudden visit. Frankenstein point blank demanded to know the truth about Raizel's health. The Lord donned a serious look and excused the clan leaders. With him and Frankenstein alone, he asked the latter what he wanted to know. Frankenstein wished to know everything and so he was told... It was dark and Frankenstein took the long trudge back. He had learned the truth - the true reason why Raizel had lived alone; for time longer than he had even imagined. He reflected on what he himself had been doing in pursuit of power. Raizel spent his own life force to save someone like him! Was power worth giving up everything else? ''Was it really worth anything at all? '' Back in the mansion, Frankenstein recalled the Lord's words on what contract really means. Blood is only a medium; it can be made if both sides desire it. Deeply moved, Frankenstein didn't even bother if it was a contract or not, he only wanted to stay by Raizel's side. As an expression of his will, he cut his left hand and spilled a drop of blood in Raizel's cup of tea. Raizel was standing on his usual spot and Frankenstein walked in with tea. He handed Raizel the cup asking if he was feeling better. Raizel had the tea and remarked that it tasted different. Unaware that Raizel had known what was done, Frankenstein tried to pass it for a new blend of tea. Rai then addressed him by his name and announced the contract and asked him if he agreed to its terms. They faced each other bound by blood. Agreeing to the newly created bond, Frankenstein crossed his heart and dropped to his knees to make a deep bow to his acknowledged Master.